


As You Wish

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett looks for Danny... and finds him. Set after the episode "Greensleeves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahMc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SarahMc).



> Originally written for SarahMc in the 2006 Yuletide Exchange.

Brett wistfully watched the black car disappear down the drive in front of Greensleeves. Though Melanie was a crook, she was a beautiful crook, and he had been enjoying their cozy evening together. But Scotland Yard had a different perspective, and they'd arrived to take Melanie into custody just when things were getting interesting. Brett raised a hand and waved. Ah well, he thought, one can't stop the wheels of justice.

A half an hour later, his next good-bye was to Congoto and Carmen. "Congo" had to return to Zanda to ensure that Dr. Kibu's plan to frame him for embezzlement had failed and that his control of the government wasn't in jeopardy. Brett was sorry to see his old school chum leave so soon, but Congoto promised to return for a real visit, and invited Brett to Zanda for a safari done in style.

"And be sure to bring your friend Danny," said Carmen with a wink and broad smile. She seemed quite charmed by Danny.

Where was he, Brett wondered as he kissed Carmen's cheek and shook hands with Congo. He saw them off with a hearty wave, then entered the large empty house.

"Daniel?" he called as he walked through the entryway and into the study. He paused by the fireplace. "You're not still wandering those secret passages, are you? It's really quite simple to get out… Oh, here, I'll free you." Brett rolled his eyes and pulled a hidden lever inside an ornamental vase, and the wall swung open. He peered inside. Blackness. Silence. No signs of Danny.

"Daniel," he called again into the echoing tunnel. He took a few steps inside, then paused as a chilling thought struck him. It would be just like Danny to trap him in here. Tit for tat. Brett hurriedly scooted out of the passage, proclaiming, "Stay in there if you like! I'm going to bed."

He closed the secret entrance and with a final glance at the dark panelled walls, left the study. He slowly made his way to the grand staircase, stopping to call for Danny one more time before he climbed upstairs. Perhaps Danny had taken the secret tunnel back to the pub in town. But without saying good-bye? That was too rude, even for Daniel. Brett told himself he wasn't worried -- Danny Wilde had a talent for landing on his feet and being at the right place at the right time -- yet he still wished he knew where Danny was.

His wish was fulfilled a moment later when he entered his bedroom and found Danny comfortably settled atop his bed.

He was reclining against the pillows, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle, and he held a glass of brandy with an elegant flair. His shirt was open at the collar, and the cut of his auburn, fitted jacket and black trousers accentuated his slim, firm, compact build. The bedside lamp cast warm highlights on his salt-and-pepper hair. When he looked at Brett, his eyes sparkled and he smiled mischievously.

A rush of warmth coursed through Brett's body, and he took a breath. Then he adopted his best tone of long-suffering and said, "Have you been here all along? Why did you not answer when I called?"

"I figured you'd find me sooner or later." Danny swirled the brandy in his glass and took a sip. "This is some place you got here. You know that secret passage from the study leads up here? And there are little spy holes into all the bedrooms except this one."

Brett smiled. "My ancestors were very jealous, remember?"

Danny pursed his lips in a moué. "Oh." He took another sip of brandy, casting Brett a sly look from under long eyelashes. Brett sat on the bed and reached across him to take his glass, setting it aside. He gazed into Danny's eyes. The heat from Danny's body caused his own warmth to rise.

Danny slithered off the bed in one fluid move and bounced upright on his feet. "Yeah, this is certainly a beautiful home," he said, taking a few steps and gesturing around the room. "Just the kind of English manor I can see myself in. This place suits me just fine."

Frustrated, Brett watched him from the bed. "In that case, I'll arrange for Moorehead to take up service at one of my other estates. Consider yourself hired," he said with a falsely sweet smile.

Danny grinned at him. "So you liked the Gregor act, huh?" He stood up straight and snapped his heels together, adopting a pose somewhere between manservant and military officer.

Brett sighed. "Ha, ha," he said without mirth. "Well, if you're quite through, I'm going to bed."

"Yes, my lord," Danny said in what Brett supposed was meant to be an English accent, but it had the unmistakable vestiges of the Bronx.

Brett's frustration was turning into irritation, but he let Danny have his fun. He rose and started to undress, momentarily jolted when Danny's hands touched his shoulders and pulled his jacket off. He spun around to see Danny standing there in his correct butler pose, jacket folded over one arm. His look was heavy-lidded, a slight smile played along his sensuous lips, but Brett wasn't sure if this was more than just a game. He reached for his cravat. Danny gently moved his hands aside and untied it and slipped it off. Brett stood still as Danny unbuttoned his shirt for him, but when Danny's fingers reached his trousers, Brett caught his hand and said, "That will be enough for now."

"As you wish, my lord," Danny said, gazing at Brett with a keen spark in his eyes.

Brett sat down on the chest at the foot of the bed to remove his shoes. He took a calming breath and when Danny turned to put his jacket away, he stole a drink of brandy from Danny's glass.

"As I wish?" Brett stood by the bed watched Danny fuss with the clothes in the wardrobe.

Danny turned around, clicked his heels and bowed. "Your wish is my command, my lord," he replied in a sultry voice, giving Brett a steady, hungry look that caused a renewed surge of warmth.

"Well, in that case…" Brett licked his lips. "My wish is for you to come here."

Danny took a few steps until he was within Brett's grasp. Brett rested his hands on Danny's hips and murmured, "This wouldn't be considered taking advantage of a servant, would it?"

Danny's eyes glittered and he swayed subtly against Brett. "No, my lord."

"So if I wished to do this--" Brett kissed him softly and tasted his eagerness. "--there would be no complaints?"

"None, my lord," Danny said quietly, his breath caressing Brett's lips. His arms slid around Brett and they kissed again, slower this time.

Brett sank to the bed, bringing Danny down with him until they sprawled together in each other's arms. His fingers plucked at Danny's shirt buttons. Danny ran his hands over Brett's back, untucking his shirt. Brett kissed him deeply, sliding his hands under Danny's shirt and over his hot, bare skin.

"Want to know what my next wish is?" he asked. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Stop." Brett kissed his forehead. "Calling." Kissed his chin. "Me." Kissed the tip of his nose. "'My lord.'" Kissed his lips for a long, delicious moment.

When their lips parted, Danny said, "Yes, my… darling," and pulled him into another deep kiss.

Some hours later, when a frosty dawn crept through the bedroom window, Brett was woken gently by Danny pressed against him, Danny's nimble fingers exploring and delighting him. Brett shivered and caught his hand and wove their fingers together.

"Do you really like Greensleeves so much?" he asked, and several rash, romantic ideas drowsily floated through his mind.

Danny smiled against his shoulder. "Yeah, sure," he said. "This is one of those English houses like you see in the movies. Hidden staircases, secret tunnels, the Sinclair rogue's gallery on the walls." He kissed Brett's cheek. "I tell ya, it's a beautiful home you got here."

Feeling vaguely teased, Brett inwardly sighed and let his dreamy romantic ideas drift away. Then Danny said in a low, caressing voice, "But I'll tell ya something I like more, your lordship."

"What's that?" Brett asked, looking into his eyes.

"The guy who owns this joint," Danny answered, gazing at him steadily.

"Oh, Daniel…" Brett pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him slowly.

Danny pressed against him, holding him. "Oh, _yes_, my lord," he murmured, chuckling quietly when Brett gave him a gentle spank.

 

The End


End file.
